Beerus
Summary Beerus (ビルス Birusu), also known as the God of Destruction Beerus (破壊神ビルス Hakaishin Birusu), is the main antagonist in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, and a recurring character in Dragon Ball Super. A powerful, confident, and downright obsessive hothead, he is the God of Destruction within the Universe 7's God of Destruction. As such, it is his job to destroy planets, races, and individuals that are deemed to be a threat to the proper development of the universe. However, Beerus has become bored with his role, being more interested in finding tasty delicacies to try and worthy fighters to battle instead, both of which he found on Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Beerus Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of millions of years old Classification: God of Destruction Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Afterimage Creation, Chi Manipulation, Energy Projection, Regeneration (Low, Quickly healed a cut he received from Goku), Enhanced Senses supplemented by Ki Sensing, Sealing, Can redirect most conventional attacks with Ki, Duplication, Danmaku (Via God of Destruction's Wrath), Longevity, Limited Clairvoyance (Can sometimes have precognitive dreams of the past and future, as seen when he foresaw the rise of a Super Saiyan God), Limited Power Nullification (Can negate energy attacks), Likely Telekinesis (Other gods have demonstrated this ability, and Beerus once paralysed a young Vegeta), Can breathe in space, Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a "God", Can sense killing intent, Able to completely erase beings or objects from existence, Can harm intangible beings and destroy souls, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Was unaffected by Ribrianne's Light of Love, which causes anyone who smells the aroma released by the attack to become infatuated with her and the other Kamikaze Fireballs), Instinctive Reaction (According to Whis he knows the Ultra Instinct technique, but hasn't fully mastered it yet), Possibly Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Any powerful God of Destruction can destroy the universe even when holding back immensely, and should any two GoDs fight, the collateral damage will result in the destruction of their respective universes. Should at least be somewhat comparable to Infinite Zamasu), can negate conventional durability by destroying one's soul and erasing them from existence. Speed: Massively FTL+ (Flew to a planet at 3/4th the speed of Whis) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ Stamina: Extremely high (Easily took on the entirety of the Z-Fighters without breaking a sweat and casually took on Goku even after he became a Super Saiyan God without breaking a sweat) Range: Standard melee range. Universal with attacks/shockwaves and ki blasts. (The shock waves of his mildly serious physical blows alone were powerful to begin tearing the universe apart) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: As the God of Destruction, Beerus possesses millions of years of fighting experience, casually defeating the entirety of the Z-Fighters with nothing more than a bored expression on his face. Due to his tutelage under Whis, Beerus has mastered a wide variety of martial arts and has extensive knowledge of pressure points, allowing him to instantly incapacitate foes of Goku's caliber with a single attack. However, for all his power and experience, Beerus' inability to find a proper sparring partner (outside of Whis) in his universe has left him in a constant state of boredom and moodiness. As a result, he will often drag out fights for their entertainment on the rare occasion that he does find someone who manages to catch his eye (as he did with Goku despite his ability to easily defeat him at any time). In addition, he is far more interested in trying Earth's cuisine than paying attention to important objectives or potentially cataclysmic events, such as ignoring Frieza's rampage while enjoying a sundae and watching from the sidelines (which, to be frank, was somewhat justified at the time by the fact that Beerus was still far above the conqueror in terms of power). Weaknesses: Beerus is incredibly lazy and quite moody. He's also obsessed with Earth's cuisine. He enjoys a good fight and will often drag it out for entertainment value. If the Kaioshin of the respective universe is killed, so is the God of Destruction. Feats * Destroying half a planet with a poke (using a single finger) *The clash with Goku caused Shock waves which shook the entire universe. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Beerus' Judgement: Beerus fires his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere and then follows up with his Wrath of the God of Destruction. ** God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere: A technique that generates a huge energy sphere that resembles a star. Beerus uses this attack during his battle against Goku while fighting on the outskirts of Earth's atmosphere. It is also called the Beerus Ball. ** Wrath of the God of Destruction: Beerus holds out the index finger of his left hand and then fires a yellow energy wave from his fingertip. He uses this attack during his battle against Goku, in order to increase the size of his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere. * Pressure Point Attack: Beerus uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. He uses this on Super Saiyan 3 Goku during their confrontation of King Kai's planet, using chopsticks on Piccolo, and later on Vegeta. * Continuous Energy Bullets: Beerus can fire a volley of powerful energy blasts at his targets, causing considerable damage and destruction, fired at a very rapid rate. Beerus uses an energy sphere barrage technique similar to Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade attack. Used against Goku. * Beerus' Counterattack: Beerus dodges his opponent's attack and reappears behind them, and then proceeds to chop the opponent on the back of their neck, inflicting damage and knocking them unconscious. * Kiai: An invisible wave of ki that Beerus emits from his palm. Used against Mr. Buu. * Headshot: A physical technique where Beerus knocks his opponent away with a simple finger flick to the forehead. He uses this against Super Saiyan 3 Goku during their short confrontation on King Kai's planet. * Cataclysmic Orb: Beerus summons a ki sphere resembling an atom, before kicking it like a soccer ball towards his opponent. According to the God of Destruction, this ability is so destructive that it is incapable of being blocked or redirected, forcing the target to either withstand the attack or avoid it. * Sealing Spell: Beerus sealed the Old Kai into the Z Sword after an argument with him during one of their coordination meeting held every 1,000 years. * Sun-like Aura Ball: A massive sun-like aura ball which Beerus prepares to use to destroy the Earth before being interrupted by Goku. * Attack Alteration and Redirection: A technique where the user uses their ki to catch an opponent's attack, then alters it and fires it again as their own attack. Beerus used it to catch the strongest caveman's Fire Breath, turned it into a ball of fire and then shot it at the alien by pointing at him with his fingertip. * Destruction: Due to his status as a God of Destruction, Beerus is capable of erasing nearly anything with little effort. By extending one of his hands in front of him and uttering "Destroy", Beerus causes the object he focuses on to disintegrate, potentially erasing them from existence entirely. This is even shown to work on spirits/souls, as it was used to kill Dr. Mashirito, who was a ghost. Others Notable Victories: Hekapoo (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Hekapoo's profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Getter Emperor (Getter Robo) Getter Emperor's profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Funny Valentine (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Funny's Profile (Speed was equalized, and Funny started with love train) Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Gods Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Chi Users Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Aliens Category:Cats Category:Energy Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Duplication Users Category:Matter Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Portal Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 2